


Happiness Makes the World Go Round

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Series: I'm Right, But You're Perfect [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Suggestions of smut, cute gay dorks, race is Sensitive, spot Can't Deal, super duper kinda angst, why is all my stuff so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: Race and Spot have a talk about their (non)relationship and everyone is happy by the end because I love these two too much to hurt them.





	

“Babe?” Race asked from his place tucked next to Spot on the couch. 

 

“Don't call me that,” was the immediate reply. 

 

“Sean?” Race asked this time, knowing the reaction it would get. 

 

“Don't call me that.” Exactly as Race had thought. He tried again.

 

“Babe?” He asked, a teasing tone in his voice this time. 

 

“Fine. What?” Spot answered, looking down at his… at Race. 

 

“People made more bets,” Race stated, almost in a monotone, teasing forgotten as he brought up the possibly-touchy topic. 

 

“About what?” Spot said, in the exact same way as Race had spoken. 

 

“The usual. After that fight in English the other day, there were rumors going around that we… that we fucked.” Race’s voice had a little more tone than before, but it still wasn’t quite normal.

 

“But we did,” said Spot with a smirk, twisting to kiss Race’s neck. 

 

“Yeah but that’s not the point,” Race protested. 

 

“Then what is the point?” Spot was eager to skip the conversation and move to more… interesting activities. 

 

“They think we’re dating…” Race started his sentence quietly and ended barely whispering. 

 

“What’d you say?” 

 

“They think we’re dating!” Race nearly shouted. As soon as he realized what he said, and how loudly he said it, he screwed his eyes shut in nervous anticipation.

 

Spot softened; Race could feel it. “So?” His tone was quiet as he asked.

 

“Are we?” Race was nervous. He wanted to be dating, but he didn't know if Spot wanted the same. 

 

“Move,” Spot said softly, gently pushing Race off of him. He stood up and quickly walked out of the living room. 

 

“Spot? Where are you going?” Race sat all the way up. “What's wrong? Spot?” Tears welled up in his eyes. Was Spot leaving? For good? Did he hate the idea of dating so much he couldn't even respond?

 

Race felt like he had been waiting for ever and ever, although realistically he knew it couldn't have been more than a minute. 

 

Spot reentered the room, hands behind his back. Race stood up and nearly ran over to him. “Where’d you go? Why… why’d you leave?” His voice broke. 

 

Spot pulled one of his hands out from behind his back, and cupped Race’s cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. “I’m sorry for worrying you, really. I just…” he trailed off. Showing affection was not one of Spot’s strong suits.

 

Race knew this, and placed a comforting hand around Spot’s neck. “It’s okay, I’m okay, we’re okay, right?” 

 

“We’re absolutely okay. I just… okay, this is going to sound ridiculous, but I wanted to get you something to, like, promise you and to make this romantic and shit, but I couldn’t find anything, so basically,” he paused, and pulled out something wrapped in a napkin from behind his back. He unfolded the napkin, and continued, “Racetrack Higgins, will you take me as your official boyfriend, and take this stale cookie as a promise of that?”

 

Race couldn’t help it; he laughed. When he saw the hurt in Spot’s eyes, he took the cookie out of his hands, set it down behind him, and reassured him with a kiss. “Absolutely. Absolutely, absolutely, absolutely.” 

 

“Good,” Spot mumbled against Race’s lips. Race’s hands wrapped around his neck, and Spot wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist - his boyfriend!

 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing lazily while their hands explored each other as if for the first time. 

 

After who knows how long, both boys’ shirts were off and crumpled on the floor by their feet. 

 

“Babe… bedroom…” Race suggested. 

 

“Okay,” Spot answered, as he reached around Race and lifted him by the thighs.

 

Race let out a squeak. “Not what I meant!”

 

Spot continued to press kisses down Race’s neck and collarbone. “This,” he said, “is the easiest way to get there.”

 

Race didn’t respond, only clung harder to Spot’s back as the latter walked the two of them to his bedroom.

 

~

 

It was late. Spot’s parents weren’t home, and they probably wouldn’t be until late the next morning. Race was curled into Spot’s side, breathing gently, face relaxed and gentle in his sleep. Spot took a deep breath, trying to imprint every detail into his memory forever. 

 

He was happy. He had Race and Race had him and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the final part of this series! I know it's short, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my entire life, and I would absolutely love it if you requested something! (Look at my profile for more details.) 
> 
> Come check out my tumblr: tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com


End file.
